The Heir of the Runner Up
by CandyCheetah
Summary: Joeys lifes gine downhill to the point hes relying on his worst enemy, Kaiba. What happens when Joey finds out he's pregnant though and Kaibas help stops, causing Joey not to be able to help Serenity? Maybe a spiky haired best friend can help. KaiJo, YuJo


Demonyokokuramafan: Hi everyone, so lately I have had an obsession with mpreg fanfics. Call me weird if you'd like, but I really don't care. So as a result of that, and my moments where I get tired and bored, this fanfic idea was created. So if you don't like mpreg, don't flame. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. And since this is my first mpreg fic, please be nice. If not I will have Yugi challenge you to

Yugi: I'll duel anyone who flames this, so don't flame her please. Now would you like me to do the disclaimer?

Demonyokokuramafan: Yes if you would.

Yugi: The authoress does not own Yugioh or its characters. All she owns is Kaiba and Joeys kid(s).

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you Yugi. Oh and warning people there is a lot of torture to poor Joey in this. So be ready for tears to come. I've already cried from thinking of this story. Now, Mokuba dear?

Mokuba: Read and review!

The Heir of the Runner Up

Chapter 1: Strange symptoms

Dawn spread over the sleeping Domino city as its inhabitants started awaking to get ready for the day. Adults got ready for work and children got ready for school. For Domino high school student, Joey Wheeler, though, his mornings were never peaceful and normal. Especially not this particular morning. Joey was lying in bed comfortably, his clock ticking and showing a half hour before his alarm would go off.

"Joseph Wheeler, get your ass up right now!" a man shrieked at the sleeping blonde. Joey rolled over and opened his eyes slowly to look at the man disturbing his sleep. He was certain he had locked his door last night. Right, he had forgotten his father had a key to his room. Normally Joey would get up and yell at his good for nothing father, but this time he didn't.

"Buzz off you drunken old geezer. My alarm hasn't gone off yet." He mumbled as he rolled back over, his back now facing his dad. This was not what Joey needed right now. His father was drunk and mot likely violent and right now the boy wasn't feeling well. His head was pounding and his stomach was tied in knots. Of course his father, in his drunken stupor, wouldn't care.

"I don't give a fuck if your stupid alarm hasn't gone off yet! You can still get up you lazy brat!" Mr. Wheeler yelled as he held up a beer bottle and slammed it on Joey's head. This of course didn't help the splitting headache the boy had. Joey sat up quickly, holding his head. This in turn just made his stomach churn and he could feel the bile rising up his throat.

"Fine, I'm getting up, happy now? So just get out of my room." He grumbled. Mr. Wheeler glared at him, but said nothing as e stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. As soon as he knew his father was gone, Joey bolted into his bathroom, which was connected to his room, and started to throw up in the toilet. He clutched his stomach tight as he threw up all his dinner from last night. This lasted for a few minutes and then he started dry heaving. What on earth was going on? Finally, after what seemed like forever, the dry heaving ceased and he leaned back against the wall. Sweat dampened his face as he sat there, trying to steady his breath and regain his strength.

"Really this has to be the worst morning ever…" he growled as he massaged his head, hoping to soothe his headache. Right now the last thing the duelist wanted to do was go school. He was just about to call Yugi and tell him he'd have to go to school without him, since he normally met the King of Games at his house to walk there together. His father wouldn't let him skip though, no matter how bad he was feeling. Also would he rather be at home getting yelled at and hurt all day, or be at school with his friends who would be there for him if he did get sick again?

"I'll just suck it up." He mumbled, taking the second choice. Once he was sure his stomach had settled he got up and walked out of the bathroom, turned off his alarm that had just started to go off, then went to his closet to get out his school uniform.

At 8:15 Joey was dressed and out the door, on his way to Yugi's. If there was anyone who could cheer him up it was his best friend and rest of the gang. Of course he wouldn't tell them anything was wrong, he hated worrying them. If there was no choice the he would need their help though, he would gratefully and gladly rely on them. It took fifteen minutes to get from his place to Yugi's and then another fifteen minutes to get to school. So at 8:30 Joey saw the Kame game shop that Yugis family owned, which was also the Mutuo's house, up ahead of him. The smaller boy was outside of the shop waving his hand as he spotted Joey. As Joey approached him he raised up his own hand in greeting.

"Yo Yug."

"Hey Joey. Hmm, what's this? No breakfast for you today?" Yugi asked. This was strange to the spiky haired boy since every morning Joey had a piece of toast, a donut, fruit, or something with him to eat.

"Hm? Oh yeah, nah not today. The old man ate all the food I could have for breakfast." He lied. He hated lying to Yugi, but he couldn't tell him he didn't have food because it would upset his stomach. Just the thought of food made him queasy. Thankfully Yugi was so gullible he believed him.

"Oh sorry Joey. Well let's hope you can wait until lunch. Let's go. Bye Grandpa, Joey and I are leaving!" Yugi called into the house. A few seconds later and a short, old man walked out.

"Hello Joey. And alright, you two be careful on your way there." He told them. Joey laughed and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll make sure nothing happens to him." He said then with a wave they were both off to school.

"Yugi..." Yugi stopped for a second in surprise then continued to walk. What did the spirit of the millennium puzzle want?

"What is it Pharaoh?" Yugi asked through the mind link to the spirit inside of him.

"I don't believe Joey was telling the truth about why he didn't have his breakfast." Yami told im. Yugi blinked a few times.

"What would make you think that? We know how Joey's dad is. I wouldn't put it past him." He said.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Just keep an eye on him." Yami told his host. Yugi gave a mental nod and the conversation ended there. Yugi hoped that Joey wasn't keeping anything from him, Joey knew he could always count on him if he needed someone. Of course Yugi always worried easily so Joey tried to keep things from him. Sure, it only made him worry more, but the blonde still tried. Hopefully this time though the Pharaoh was exaggerating and Joey wasn't lying. His thoughts then stopped when he saw Domino high up ahead of him. Joey and him entered the school and were just about to head into the building when a black limo pulled up. Joey stopped dead in his tracks, causing Yugi to bump into him. His hazel brown eyes were glued to the limo as the driver opened the side door for the person he was transporting. Out stepped a man in the school uniform with short brown hair and a serious face. Joey's face flushed a little seeing the boy as Kaiba then left the vehicle and approached them.


End file.
